


Something Special

by passionslipsaway



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Nobody Dies because I said so, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Teasing, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, most of this is just fluff, shoves a bunch of headcanons in here too while im at it, this is so much longer than it needed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/pseuds/passionslipsaway
Summary: As Orpheus and Eurydice's first anniversary approaches, Eurydice worries about finding the right gift for her husband. Persephone helps.(written for a writing prompt I was sent on tumblr.)





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a writing prompt i was sent by an anon on tumblr but it kind of got away from me. so anon, bro, if you're out there, i hope you like this lmao. sorry it's kind of a mess. 
> 
> un-beta'd this time because im lazy/too busy to be bothered--sorry for any typos!! i might come back and edit this a bit when im not dead tired lol

Late Summer had brought more heat and humidity than was really welcome. The days were long and blazing, and the sticky, mosquito-filled nights were hardly a relief. Although Eurydice would never complain about the lengthier warm months and shorter Winters, it almost made her wish for a breeze that would signal the beginning of Fall, even as she sat beside the Springtime goddess, Persephone, that night at the bar. Almost.

Persephone ran her finger around the rim of her glass, nearly drained of its drink. The two occupied one of the bar’s many small wooden tables, watching Eurydice’s husband, Orpheus, perform his nightly set. About a year after bringing the world back into tune, the Poet’s reputation now preceded him—the bar was packed with newcomers, some of them folks even Persephone didn’t recognize. But it looked like as far as the two lovers were concerned, the room might as well have been empty; Eurydice watched Orpheus play, completely entranced by him, as most members of the audience were, but Orpheus, when his eyes weren’t closed in deep concentration, looked only at his wife, as if he were singing to her and her alone.

The song finished, and the room broke out into applause. Orpheus looked graciously out at the crowd and then turned to Eurydice, beaming. She smiled right back at him.

Across their shared table, Persephone said, conversationally, “Y’all’s anniversary must be coming up.”

Broken out of her reverie, Eurydice blinked and smiled. “Huh? Oh, yes. Next Thursday.” 

“Got any plans?” The goddess asked, leaning in and nudging Eurydice’s arm.

Eurydice shrugged, running her thumb along the ragged handle of her tin mug, which was still half-full. “Dunno. We haven’t really talk about it, I guess.” 

Persephone raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair. “Well, that’s no good. Next Thursday’s barely a week away!” 

“Yeah, it is. We’ll probably just stay home together,” Eurydice replied plainly. “Hermes already gave us both the night off.” 

This didn’t really surprise Persephone. As much Orpheus and Eurydice very clearly loved each other, the two had never made a fuss over the traditions of marriage—their wedding had been a simple ceremony in the town’s single courthouse followed by some dancing and singing outside. Eurydice’s dress had been plain and borrowed, and Orpheus didn’t bother with a suit jacket. Even their rings were just cheap metal bands. Still, she had expected them to be planning _something _to celebrate a year together. Especially after all they had survived.

“That’s it?” Persephone asked.

“What else would we do?” In truth, Eurydice _had _given it some thought, but wasn’t able to think of anything beyond the obvious dinner and evening together, and she didn’t want to pressure Orpheus into coming up with something grand, not when he was so busy working and playing shows during the Summer.

Persephone shrugged. “I mean, ain’t nothing wrong with spending the night in bed. But really, you don’t think Orpheus is planning anything? To surprise you?”

Eurydice snorted, hoping the dim lighting hid the fact that she was blushing slightly. “Like he could keep it a secret if he was. We don’t really wanna spend a lot of money, anyway,” she said and took another drink.

On stage, Orpheus and the band had started up another song, slightly softer, but not so quiet that the rest of the bar could hear Persephone and Eurydice’s conversation.

Persephone raised her glass to her lips. “You could just use… a little more romance, maybe. Candlelit dinner? A picnic under the stars? Doesn’t have to be expensive.”

“Candlelit dinner sounds expensive… but a picnic,” Eurydice said, staring at the remainder of her wine. She smiled to herself. “That could work. There’s a clearing not too far from here where we used to spend the days during the Summer we first met.”

“There you go! That’s perfect.” Persephone grinned and playfully nudged her shoulder again. “There’s a bit of a romantic in you after all, Chickadee.”

Eurydice laughed and shook her head. “No, that’s definitely Orpheus. I usually leave the romance up to him.” 

“Aw, what do you mean?” Persephone asked.

Swirling her drink around in its cup, Eurydice was thoughtful for a moment, and then said, “He’s just… better at that stuff.” She paused, and the other woman waited for her to continue. “Y’know. Buying flowers, writing poems, saying the right thing about how my eyes light up like the stars or… whatever.” She waved her hand. “I’m no good at it. Romance.”

“Hmm.” Persephone hummed and propped her chin up with the heel of her palm, elbow resting on top her crossed knees. “Well, romance doesn’t have to be pretty words and flowers. After all, you two have made it this far,” she laughed. “Besides, there’s plenty of ways for you to show your poet you love him… Though I don’t think you need me to tell you that.” She added and winked. Eurydice blushed again.

The song on stage came to a close, and a rowdy applause interrupted their conversation for a moment. Orpheus, along with the rest of the band, bowed. Persephone and Eurydice joined in the clapping, the goddess whistling loudly as Orpheus thanked the crowd.

“Maybe I should do something… different,” Eurydice said when the noise died down, eyes on her husband as he waved at the audience one last time. “It is our first anniversary, after all. And it’s not like we ever really got a honeymoon.”

Persephone raised her eyebrows. She wasn’t sure if Eurydice was asking for her help or not, but she was certainly intrigued. “What’re you thinking?”

Eurydice took another drink, settling back in her chair. “No idea.”

“Oh c’mon, really.” Persephone said, tossing her head to the side. “What does he like? I’m sure you know.” 

Eurydice raised her eyebrows.

“Well, I… I mean—” She started, unsure of how to answer. Before she could manage anything substantial, however, Orpheus had arrived at their table, lyre strapped to his back as always. 

“Hello, Love,” he greeted his wife, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Eurydice stood up slightly to meet him halfway.

She smiled when they pulled away. “Hi, you. You were wonderful, as always.”

Orpheus grinned at the compliment and went to pull up a chair at the table beside Eurydice. He set his lyre carefully next to them. Once he was settled, he took Eurydice’s hand in his own, holding it under the table.

“Way to bring down the house, Poet.” Persephone beamed. “You had quite the crowd tonight, too.”

“Aw, I can’t take all the credit,” Orpheus said, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “They're here to see you as much as they are me. Which reminds me, some of the folks were asking… will you give us a song later, Lady Persephone?”

She laughed, throwing her head back. “We’ll see what I can be talked into after another drink. Matter of fact, Orpheus, would you mind…?” Persephone held up her nearly empty cup. 

Orpheus jumped up as quickly as he had sat down. “Already on it!” He turned to Eurydice and kissed her hand that he was still holding. “You look stunning tonight, by the way.” He turned to Persephone, smiling widely, “Isn’t it amazing? The whole crowd, and all I can ever look at is her.”

Eurydice grinned up at him. “Oh, hush. You don’t look half bad yourself. Better if you took the apron off, though.” 

Orpheus startled and looked down at himself, realizing the stained apron he wore to bartend and bus tables was still tied around his waist. “Oh—Gods. It was on the whole time, wasn’t it?” 

Eurydice laughed and squeezed his hand. “Afraid so, Love.” Orpheus untied the apron and folded it carefully on the table.

“You two are _so _married,” Persephone said, teasingly. “Speaking of which, I hear your anniversary is coming up.”

Orpheus looked from Persephone to his wife, smiling, “Next Thursday.” 

“Persephone had some ideas about how to spend it.” Eurydice told him as he sat back down at the table, clearly forgetting he was supposed to be refilling their drinks. She took his hand again, threading their fingers together. “How does a picnic under the stars sound?” 

Orpheus beamed. “It sounds wonderful. There’s the clearing where we used to spend every day last summer,” He rushed out, excited by the idea. “Oh, Eurydice, that’d be perfect! It’s where we first—”

Eurydice shushed him then, while she blushed. Persephone laughed.

“Yes, I think it’d be perfect, too.” She said, squeezing Orpheus’ hand. 

He smiled back at her. “Then it’s settled.”

A lull in the conversation followed as the two lovers grinned at each other, both lost to the world for a moment.

Persephone cleared her throat to interrupt. “Poet, aren’t you forgetting—”

Orpheus leaped up out of his seat again. “Oh! Right, sorry. Drinks. Be right back.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Eurydice’s cheek and the two exchanged mouthed “Love you”s with each other before Orpheus set off, weaving through the crowd to get to the bar.

Persephone would have rolled her eyes if she didn’t also find the couple disgustingly adorable.

“_So _married,” she mumbled, draining the last of her wine.

“It’s strange,” Eurydice said after a moment, cradling her cup in both hands and smiling to herself.

“What is?” Persephone asked.

“Being this… happy.” She bit her lip, staring hard at the woodgrain of the table. “I used to always move from place to place, person to person. I didn’t think I’d ever settle down like this, didn’t think I’d even _want _to,” she continued, surprised at herself for sharing something like this out loud. “But with Orpheus… it’s different. It’s good.”

Persephone looked to Eurydice, thoughtfully. These were things she knew about the girl, of course—or had at least put together after two years of knowing her—but it wasn’t like Eurydice to be so open. She treaded carefully.

“You’ve got a lotta good ahead of you, too. Both of you do.” Persephone leaned across the table to squeeze her hand in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. “Marriage is long, even longer for us Gods, of course, but that’s a good thing, if it’s with the right person.”

Eurydice nodded, seeming to consider her words for a moment. She felt slightly odd talking to Persephone about something as intimate as her relationship with Orpheus, but it was also comforting to have another person to confide in besides her husband. After all, if it weren’t for the goddess convincing Hades to hear Orpheus out, they most likely would have never gotten the chance to be married at all. She knew she could trust her.

Finally, Eurydice said with conviction, “I’m going to think of something special for Orpheus, something… romantic. I wanna be the one to surprise him this time.”

Persephone smiled. Across the room, she could see Orpheus, heading back towards them, drinks in hand and a wide grin plastered to his face as he looked in the direction of his wife. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be too hard, Chickadee,” She said. “The way he looks at you, it won’t take much.” Eurydice smiled at that, knowing she was right.

Orpheus sat back down at their table and distributed the drinks. Along with the wine, he’d made sure to bring waters as well for himself and Eurydice—they did have to work again tomorrow, after all.

Drinks in hand, the three toasted—at Orpheus’ request—to the last days of Summer, a successful harvest in the Fall, and love year-round. It wasn’t long after that that a patron coaxed Persephone up on stage, where she, apparently deciding she had enough to drink for the occasion, sang a few tunes. Eurydice spent the remainder of the night watching the crowds dance and sing and sway, her head on Orpheus’ shoulder, her hand in his. In the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder what she had done to deserve a life as safe and wonderful as the one she shared with her Poet, but she was more than grateful that things had turned out the way they did. She was definitely going to have to do something to show him that. 

***

Eurydice knew Persephone was right, that Orpheus loved her beyond all doubt, and that she had no reason to worry that whatever she did for him wouldn’t be enough. All she or Orpheus wanted for their first anniversary was to spend the night together.

That didn’t change the fact that she couldn’t think of a single thing to surprise him with.

They had already agreed not to spend any money outside of whatever they needed for their dinner—it just wasn’t worth it. While that was ultimately for the best, it made things that much harder for Eurydice. She wasn’t a poet, like her husband, didn’t grow up hearing the greatest love stories of all time, and wasn’t given the gift of verse or song like he was. She thought about bringing flowers to their picnic together, but that wasn’t really special—Orpheus could sing flowers into existence. How was she supposed to measure up to that?

Eurydice spent the week—when Orpheus wasn’t home—moping about their apartment, wracking her brain for ideas. She wasn’t good enough yet at knitting to make him anything, and it wasn’t like she could read to him from one of her books before bed, since she already did that most nights. She wanted to do something different.

The day before their anniversary, Eurydice still hadn’t thought of anything, and had to admit as much to Persephone when she stopped by the bar that afternoon while Eurydice was working.

“Sorry to hear that, Chickadee,” the goddess offered her a sympathetic frown and tapped her mostly empty glass of pomegranate juice on the bar top. Eurydice noticed she only drank after sundown, now, and she wondered if that was part of some deal regarding her resolved issues with her husband, or a result of last year’s fateful events in Hadestown. Eurydice assumed a little of both. 

After a waiting few moments, like she was considering what to do next, Persephone held up a finger and leaned down. She then pulled a wrapped bundle out from her bag and handed it to Eurydice.

“What’s this?” She asked, examining the package. It was wrapped it thick, nondescript paper, tied with green twine. Eurydice weighed it in her hands. It was light, but the way it was wrapped made detecting the shape of whatever was inside impossible.

The goddess smiled and folded her arms on the bar. “Consider it an anniversary present. Really, I thought about getting you this for your wedding but… Anyhow, now seemed as appropriate a time as any.” 

_Did friends give their friends presents for their anniversaries? _Eurydice wondered, and then realized she wouldn’t know, having never had an anniversary to celebrate before. Or a friend. She furrowed her brow, before beginning to tear at the heavy parcel paper. She had no idea what on Earth this could be. “Persephone, you didn’t have to… I don’t—"

“Ah, ah,” Persephone held up a hand, stopping her from unwrapping it any further. “You might want to wait until you get home to open it. And don’t worry about it, Hon. Consider it my way of repaying you and your poet. I’m just… passing along the gift of a happy marriage.” She grinned wickedly, which confused Eurydice even more. 

“Well, I should be going,” Persephone said, turning and hopping off the bar stool. Her heeled boots hit the ground with a loud clack. “Heading out in a few weeks, as you know, and I gotta help a few folks outside of town prepare of the harvest. Couple-a centuries without Fall and everyone forgets how to plow a field.”

Eurydice nodded, still holding the gift in her hands. “Thank you, for… whatever this is.”

Persephone winked at Eurydice over her shoulder and started towards the door. “Don’t bother with it if it’s not… to your liking, but I have a feeling it will be. Oh—” she turned around quickly, and added, “—and this goes without saying, but don’t let Orpheus see it until the big night. It is a surprise, after all.”

Eurydice laughed, not any less confused. “Alright, will do.”

Turning on her heel, the goddess brushed past the door and out of the bar, calling out a goodbye as she went.

Eurydice gave the brown paper and twine one last look over before she stuffed the package in her canvas knapsack and shoved the bag under the counter, where it stayed until the end of her shift.

***

When Eurydice returned home several hours later, the house was empty—Orpheus had arrived to work towards the end of her shift and would remain at the bar until later that night. Normally, she’d have joined him, but she was all too curious to see what Persephone had given her and was even more eager to see how it would help her surprise her husband tomorrow.

Now, she sat on their bed, opened package in her lap, face redder than ever. 

_Underwear? _

Well, lingerie to be specific, Eurydice supposed. She held the bralette gingerly in her hands, running the fabric between her fingers. It was a simple design, black lace with a matching trim along the edges, and a sheer length of fabric flowing from the bottom that she supposed would cover her middle. It held together in the back with both a clasp and a ribbon, though she supposed the second part was mostly for show. A pair of matching bottoms sat still folded in the packaging. Persephone had gotten her underwear. Lingerie. Whatever Eurydice had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t this. 

It was in no way something she’d ever purchase for herself, though Eurydice would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about buying something like it before. It just always seemed too… impractical. Why buy clothing that was meant to be taken off minutes later? Besides, none of the sets she’d seen in boutique windows had ever looked very comfortable and she wasn’t about to spend her hard-earned money on something that was bound to pinch and itch and was ultimately unnecessary. She and Orpheus had done just fine up until then without bows and frills—they spent their wedding night in their own bed, having shed whatever clothes they’d worn that day; Eurydice’s dress was the fanciest thing about it. Plus, there was always the slightest possibility that Orpheus wouldn’t even like her in this, though, really, Eurydice knew that was pretty doubtful.

But this was their anniversary. It was a chance for them to have what they didn’t usually have, for Eurydice to show Orpheus, in her own way, she loved him as he loved her. For her to be the romantic one for once, to surprise him. And it hadn’t cost her anything, it’d been a gift. She turned the item over in her hands, examining the fabric and its dainty pattern. It didn’t even look that uncomfortable, really. The lace might be scratchy, but there was no wire to poke her. The black also matched much of her wardrobe, as Eurydice tended to dress in darker colors, anyway. Persephone must have really thought about this before she gave it to her. Somehow, that thought made the whole thing slightly less awkward.

Slightly.

She smiled, then, picturing the look on her poet’s face if he were to see her in something like this. _Oh, _she thought, giggling to herself, _he’ll be helpless_. She would wear this, and she would give Orpheus the night of his life and he’d never see it coming. Suddenly, Eurydice felt giddy instead of flustered or nervous.

Yes, this would definitely surprise him.

***

On the day of their anniversary, Orpheus and Eurydice spent the morning lounging around their small, shared home together. They slept in, as they usually did, and went about their day without the added pressure of having to work later that night. Orpheus made breakfast for them both to share in bed, while Eurydice read from one of her books, sneaking glances up at her husband as he stood over the stove. They were still dressed in their pajamas—him in a t-shirt and sweatpants and her in one of his old shirts that was far too big for her. The coffee wasn’t done steeping yet, and Orpheus yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes as he pushed a heap of scrambled eggs around a frying pan, parts of his hair sticking out at odd angles as it always did in the morning. From her spot on their bed, Eurydice smiled at the scene. There wasn’t a thing in the world she loved more than her husband, but food was always a close second. Having them both made for a very happy morning in her mind.

Finally, Orpheus turned around, two steaming plates of food in his hands. Kneeling down over the bed to hand Eurydice hers, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, “Happy anniversary, Love.”

“Oh, eggs and toast my favorite,” Eurydice said, half joking, and smiled up at Orpheus as she took her plate from him. They had never had any breakfast food other than eggs and toast, and it had become joke between the two of them. “Lover you have out done yourself. And… oh my,” she said in mock surprise, “is that butter? _And _pepper?”

“Sure is,” Orpheus grinned, settling into bed beside her and picking up his fork. “Today is special.”

“A man after my own heart,” she teased and kissed his cheek before turning to her own food. “Thank you, Love.”

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, propped up on the pile of pillows in their bed. Eurydice’s head rested on Orpheus’ shoulder, her book momentarily set off to the side.

After a bit of time, Orpheus set his fork down on his plate, and asked, mouth still partially full, “Is there anything you want to do today? Before dinner, I mean.”

“Hmm,” Eurydice hummed thoughtfully. She stabbed a small pile of eggs with her fork, gesturing with it as she listed off her priorities. “Eat. Sleep. Eat. Make love until we can’t walk. Sleep. Then do it all over again.”

Orpheus laughed, “I think we’ll have time for all of that.”

“Good,” Eurydice said, chewing. “I don’t want to leave this bed until we have to.” 

He laughed again and kissed his wife’s forehead. Eurydice tilted her head up and pulled Orpheus towards her to kiss him properly.

She wrinkled her nose when they broke apart. “Hm. You taste like eggs.”

He touched his nose to hers, grinning. “So do you!” 

Eurydice giggled and gave him one last peck on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder again. Nuzzling into the fabric of his shirt, she sighed. Then, quieter, she said, “I love you, Orpheus.”

Orpheus pressed a kiss to the top of her head, mumbling into her hair, “I love you too, ‘Rydice.”

Relaxing, she let herself sink into the calm of spending a quiet morning with her husband, the kind they so rarely got when both of them worked. They had plenty of time for everything she wanted to do that day, and for all she had planned for him later. She smiled at the thought. 

*** 

That night, the couple packed up their knapsack with food and a blanket and headed out into the lightly wooded area near their home. It’d taken some coaxing to get Eurydice out of bed—she was content to spend their afternoon off curled up with Orpheus and would have stayed there the whole evening too, if it weren’t for her growling stomach and him reminding her of their dinner plans.

The day had just begun to fade into twilight when they left the house, and by the time they reached their clearing, the sky was mostly dark with only a sliver of purple over the horizon. In the past few days, nighttime been coming earlier—a sudden reminder that Fall was not far off, if the unusual chill in the air that evening wasn’t enough. A nagging fear tugged at the back of Eurydice’s mind, the same one that always resurfaced when the days became shorter and the air cooled. But she wasn’t going to let that ruin her night with her husband, not when they had enough to eat and the harvest would last them through Winter. 

Orpheus must have noticed her staring up at the night sky, lost in thought, because he gently squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly at her—a silent gesture that did as much or more than any words could have in that moment. She smiled back at him. Eurydice supposed she would always worry—it was part of who she was—but things really were different now. She had her love to keep her safe and warm, and she would do the same for him. She had to remember that.

Eurydice unfurled their blanket on the soft grass and Orpheus set his lyre down beside their knapsack. Together, they spread out their dinner of bread, jam, and fruit, piling their plates high with however much they wanted. They playfully fought over who got the last strawberry, with Orpheus relinquishing it willingly to his wife, and Eurydice dabbed a smear of jam on Orpheus’ nose when he wasn’t expecting it. They ate until they were full—they had the means to do that now—and afterwards, laid back together on the blanket, Orpheus on his back, Eurydice curled into his chest, where she could hear the steady thump of his heart. 

It was quiet for a bit as they listened to each other breathe and watched the stars glimmer above them. Orpheus loved the stars, they told stories just like Mr. Hermes did, only you had to know the meaning of the patterns they made up to understand them. He supposed people were similar, or at least his wife was. She had so many stories inside of her, both in her memories and the scars on her body, but you had to get to know her if you wanted to hear them. He thanked the Gods everyday she let him do that, let him know her and love her as her husband.

Orpheus trailed his fingers down Eurydice’s arm, taking her left hand in his. 

“That’s Orion,” he said, referring to the smattering of stars above them.

“Hmm, which ones?” Eurydice asked, looking up.

He tangled their fingers together and with both of their hands, traced a pattern in the points of light. “There. See? He’s the hunter, that’s his belt, his arm, and shield…”

“Oh, I think I see,” she said, following her and Orpheus’ fingers as he directed her eyes across the night sky. Out of the stars, he showed her a figure that may have resembled a man holding a shield and club, though Eurydice would have never thought to see it that way without Orpheus. He lowered their hands, but she didn’t let go of his.

Quietly, Eurydice whispered into Orpheus’ chest then, “I can’t believe it’s been a year.”

She couldn’t see his face, but Orpheus was smiling. “Me neither. It feels like a lifetime and few moments all at once.”

“It really does,” she sighed.

There were a few more moments of quiet, the only sounds being the wind in the trees above and the two lovers’ breathing.

Orpheus finally broke the silence, his voice soft but thick with emotion, when he said suddenly, “I’m so glad I know your stories, Eurydice. Even the sad ones.”

Not following her husband right away, Eurydice turned to look at him from her spot on his chest. 

“And I hope that every year we’re together, I can help replace the bad stories with good ones, until you have more good stories than bad,” he continued, squeezing her hand that he still held in his own. “And then you’ll be happy, I’m going to make you so, so happy.”

Eurydice swallowed hard. She couldn’t describe what she was feeling right now, she just knew that his words made her heart swell and float with an emotion she didn’t have a name for.

“Orpheus, Love, I’m already happy,” she said quietly, sincerely.

He looked concerned. “Then why are you crying?”

Eurydice had hardly noticed, but tears had welled up in her eyes. They were happy ones, of course, but Orpheus almost never saw his wife cry. It worried him. 

Eurydice laughed and shook her head. “I don’t know. I just know that you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.” A few tears slid down her cheeks. She let them. “I didn’t think a life like this was possible, but you’ve given it to me, Orpheus. This has been the best year of my life, so far. Really.”

Sniffling, Eurydice laughed at herself again. She felt ridiculous, crying on their anniversary because it had just hit her all over again how much she loved her life with her poet, how much they had survived together; that she had been married to this unique, brilliant, and captivating man for a full year, that she had the life she did now. Eurydice wanted to give him the world like he gave her a life she loved every day.

Orpheus sat them both up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes, as she always did for him whenever he had a particularly bad nightmare or the thoughts in his head became too much. Then, he kissed over both of her eyelids and her forehead, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind hear ear as he did so. When she opened her eyes to look at him, Orpheus smiled.

“You make me the happiest I’ve ever been, too,” he said. “I just wish I could take away the things that have hurt you, because I know they still hurt you now. I know I can’t, but…” he took her left hand in his, studying her wedding ring. “If this first year together has shown us anything, it’s that we’re both stronger than we know.”

Eurydice smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, then, slow and sweet. When she pulled back, she said, “This year has been pretty great, hasn’t it? Not perfect, but…”

“Nothing’s perfect,” Orpheus reasoned. “But I think what we have is close.”

He grinned and Eurydice kissed him again, for longer this time. She felt Orpheus’ tongue slide past her lips and run over her own. She let the kiss deepen, loving how she couldn’t help but smile into it. 

Finally, Eurydice pulled back, laughing at Orpheus’ slightly dazed expression when she did. She patted his chest. “Save it for when we get home, Lover Boy. I might have a surprise for you, yet.” 

Orpheus furrowed his brow. “A surprise? I thought we weren’t doing gifts.” 

Eurydice shrugged, grinning slyly at him. “I can be the romantic one sometimes, y’know. I can surprise you.”

“Oh, hmm.” Orpheus hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled. “Well, if that’s what we’re doing later, I suppose now would be a good time to give you your present.”

“My… What?” Eurydice asked, but before she had any time to be confused, Orpheus pulled something that looked like crumpled paper out of the pocket of his jean jacket.

“Here,” he said, beaming as he handed it to her. “Happy anniversary.”

Eurydice gingerly took it from him. Examining it in her hands, she now realized it was a slightly more elaborate version of the paper flower he’d presented her with when they first met. Where that one had been hastily made, however, Orpheus had clearly spent time on this flower, its petals folded elaborately around a hollow center. This certainly was not what Eurydice was expecting, but some part of her was proud she had definitely out done him with her gift. 

Trying to hide her relief, she said, “Oh, thank you, Orpheus… It’s lovely.” 

He smiled wider, practically wiggling with excitement, though why Eurydice was not sure. “Open it.”

“Open—?” Confused, Eurydice unfolded the petals of the flower, and from the center, out plopped a small silver ring. “Oh!”

Eurydice plucked the ring from the blanket where it landed and held it carefully between her fingers. 

“_That’s _your present,” Orpheus whispered.

It was a simple band, but definitely made out of real silver, judging by how it glinted in the moonlight. It was far fancier than any of the rings on her fingers, including her wedding ring, and so unlike anything she’d ever owned before. Eurydice was speechless.

Watching her reaction carefully, Orpheus spoke, “I know you said you don’t need a real wedding ring, but the one you have is already becoming tarnished. I was going to write you a song, at first, but I haven’t hardly had any time with performing at the bar every night and… Well, I wanted to give you something that would last as long as I know we will.”

Eurydice could feel tears prick her eyes again. “Orpheus… this is so beautiful.” She shook her head, then, expression regretful. “But I can’t keep it.”

He looked to her, panicked. “Why?” 

As if it was obvious, Eurydice explained, “It—it must have cost a fortune! How much did you spend on it? We can’t possibly afford this.”

“Nothing, I didn’t spend anything on it,” he replied quickly. Eurydice looked at him for an explanation, even more confused. “I promised the jeweler and his daughter a year of lyre lessons.” He admitted, somewhat shyly. “Mr. Hermes said it seemed fair.” 

Eurydice laughed and shook her head. “You _what_? Oh my Gods, Orpheus. I can’t believe it…” Her sweet, _ridiculous_ husband. “How on earth did you keep this a secret from me?”

Orpheus shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly self-conscious. “I did it a few months ago, so I actually had kind of forgotten about it. I told Mr. Hermes and Lady Persephone to remind me once it got closer to the date. We also don’t really talk about your wedding ring all that much. And I tried not to think about it.”

“Hermes and Persephone were in on it, too?” Eurydice asked. Orpheus nodded. No wonder Persephone had been so keen to help her. She knew Eurydice would feel bad if she didn’t have anything to give Orpheus in return. She silently thanked the goddess for her foresight.

“I… Wow,” Eurydice said, turning the ring over again in her hand.

“Look on the inside,” he told her.

Eurydice held the ring up close to her face. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but she noticed an inscription on the inner band. Inspecting it further, she realized it was their anniversary date, etched into the metal. 

“Oh, Orpheus,” she gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth. “It’s the day we were married…” 

He nodded, smiling. “It is. I thought about making it a verse, or even the day the seasons came back, but… I think this is better.” He took her hand that wasn’t holding the ring and squeezed it. “It’s something that’s just us.”

Eurydice beamed, looking from the small metal band to her husband. His features were softer than usual in the starlight. Quietly, she asked, “Will you put it on me, please?” 

He grinned even wider. “Of course, Love.”

Eurydice passed him the ring, and Orpheus took her hand in his, his touch careful as always. He slipped it onto the third finger of her left hand, so it was nestled up next to the original ring she had. Her old wedding ring was thin enough that both it and the newer, thicker band fit on her finger. Eurydice held it up, marveling at how the silver reflected the dim light, then she brought her hand to rest over her heart.

“Thank you, Orpheus. For this, for everything,” she whispered. “I love you.” 

Even in the dark, Eurydice saw how those words made him smile brighter than the sun. “I love you, too, Eurydice. More than the stars, more than music, or poetry, or singing, or—oof!”

Orpheus was cut off as Eurydice moved forward and wrapped her arms around her husband, hugging him impossibly close to her. He laughed and kissed her hair as she settled in his lap. 

When they pulled back, Eurydice was grinning wickedly. She traced her fingers from Orpheus’ jaw down to his chest, then whispered, “I think it’s time I gave you your present.”

Orpheus raised his eyebrows. Eurydice giggled and added, “But we have to go home first.”

“Here isn’t any good?” he asked, glanced around them.

Eurydice snorted and shook her head. “Maybe if it were the middle of a warm summer afternoon.” He looked at her, a bit confused. She explained, “It’s… a different kind of present.”

“Oh… _oh._ Right.” Orpheus blushed and then smiled. “Well… What are we waiting for?”

Eurydice couldn’t have agreed more. She hopped up off of him and together, they packed up what was left of their picnic into her knapsack. Orpheus strapped his lyre to his back and once his wife’s hand was secure in his own, the pair headed home, guided by the familiar forest path and the stars.

*** 

When they arrived back at their small one-room home, Eurydice instructed Orpheus to wait on their bed while she prepared to give him his gift. She was pretty sure—well, she hoped—he had no idea what it was.

Stepping into the bathroom, Eurydice closed the door behind her. Immediately, she retrieved the lingerie Persephone had given her from the bottom of her basket of toiletries. She kept very few items of her own in their bathroom—she and Orpheus even used the same soap, not able to afford anything more—but Eurydice did have a small wicker basket for her toothbrush, her dark eye makeup, and a few other things. She had hidden the underwear, still mostly wrapped in its packaging, underneath a washcloth in the basket. It was difficult to hide things from her husband in a home as small as theirs, but she figured Orpheus would never think to look there for any reason. Judging by how undisturbed the package still seemed, it would appear she was right.

Quietly, Eurydice pulled out the lingerie and, after undressing, she slipped it on. She had already tried on the outfit yesterday before Orpheus got home, of course, to make sure it fit—the top was strangely confining at first, but after some adjusting, it felt much better, and was actually pretty comfortable, she found. Now, it was time to wear it for real. Eurydice made sure to clasp the bra and tie the ribbon behind, as otherwise, it hung awkwardly down her back. When she was done dressing, she gave herself a once-over in the full-length mirror on the back of the door to their small bathroom.

When she and Orpheus returned from Hadestown, they were both ghastly thin—her from the hard labor of the Underworld and him from going days, maybe even weeks, without proper food while he searched for her. Steady jobs and enough to eat had helped them both recover they weight they’d lost, though as Eurydice had observed, it was far more noticeable on her body than on Orpheus’. No longer was she skin and bones, but curves and softness, and that was made all the more apparent by how she filled out the lingerie. She hadn’t the slightest idea how, but Persephone had clocked her size exactly. The bottoms stopped at the middle of her waist in a flattering spot, and the bra complimented her chest in a way she had a feeling Orpheus would like. The sheer fabric that drifted down from the top over her middle was a nice touch, too, and made it apparent that this wasn’t like the rest of the underwear she owned, that this was different. Special.

As a final touch, Eurydice pulled her dark hair out of the half ponytail in it was in, smoothing it down around her head. She wished she’d had some more makeup to put on, lipstick maybe, but her face as it was would have to do. She took a final breath and opened the door.

When she stepped out from around the corner where their bathroom was, Orpheus was laying on his back in their bed, eyes closed, humming to himself and tapping out a rhythm with his fingers on his bare chest. Since they’d gotten home, he’d kicked his shoes and socks off, and had done away with his shirt as well, and now his suspenders hung down from his trousers. His bandana was also neatly folded on their nightstand. Eurydice smiled. She loved watching Orpheus when he thought she wasn’t looking, when he was just off in his own world. Her dreamy poet. The sight itself was rather distracting, until Eurydice remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She gathered herself and stepped into the living room.

“Hi,” she said, quietly. Drawn out of his thoughts, Orpheus looked up and, almost immediately, his jaw fell open and his eyes went wide.

Orpheus had come to know Eurydice in dresses and boots, jeans and coats—practical clothing for all seasons that had lasted her years and was a necessity for the decade or so of her life she spent on the run. He loved her in that, fell in love with her in that. Tough, sensible, and smart—that was part of who his wife was, what the world had molded her into, for better or for worse. As her lover and later her husband, Orpheus had also come to know every inch of her body, pressed his mouth to every patch of bare skin on her he could reach, every freckle and scar. He fell in love with that, too, with all of it. She took his breath away nearly every day by just being her—his wife, his Eurydice. 

But never had she worn anything like this. Something so… intentionally pretty before. Something that highlighted her soft curves, tummy, chest, and thighs that he had kissed countless times before and ached to touch now. Something that she had put on that served no other purpose than to display her beauty. 

And she was doing it for him. 

Orpheus scrambled to sit up straight on the edge of the bed, already feeling heat rise to his cheeks and pool in his stomach. Eurydice giggled at his reaction. 

“Y—you—” he stuttered, swallowing hard.

“Yeah?” she smiled, feeling less awkward now. In the middle of the room, she lifted her arms up and gave a quick twirl so he could see all of her. “I know it’s different but… It’s good? I mean, must be if my poet is at a loss for words.”

Orpheus breathed a laugh, unable to take his eyes off her. The moonstruck expression on his face reminded Eurydice of the first time they met—how he’d been so immediately captivated by her he could hardly do anything but stare in amazement. Until he asked her to marry him, of course. 

Eurydice had quickly crossed the room and now stood before the edge of the bed, between Orpheus’ legs. His hands came up to frame her waist, gently, as if he wasn’t sure she was real. But she was, very much so.

“Gods, Eurydice, you…” Orpheus tried again, feeling more grounded now that he had her here with him. He looked up at her, stars in his eyes. “You must be the most beautiful thing in the universe. No—” he corrected, voice thick, “You are, you have to be. I’m sure of it.” 

Eurydice almost cried right then and there. She ran her hands through his soft hair, smiling down at him. 

“Is this… is this for me?” Orpheus asked, voice breathy.

She laughed. “Yes, of course it’s for you, Silly. Who else would it be for?”

“I don’t know,” he laughed along with her, still somehow not able to believe that this was happening, that the beautiful woman before him was his wife—had been for a whole year and would be for many more.

Eurydice pushed the hair back from Orpheus’ forehead and ran her fingers from his temple to his chin. Then, she pressed the pad of her thumb to his lower lip, feeling him open his mouth slightly in response. 

“Happy anniversary, Love,” Eurydice whispered, beaming at him. “Now, please move back so I can get on top of you.”

It was Orpheus’ turn to giggle as he quickly did as he was asked and scooted to the middle of the small bed. Eurydice immediately went to straddle his lap, taking his face in both of her hands, and kissing him deeply. Orpheus’ hands returned to her sides, much less hesitant this time as surprise gave way to raw desire. He reached under the sheer fabric of her top to run his hands along her back and waist and then trailed them down to cup her ass, squeezing and pressing her closer to him. In response, Eurydice rolled her hips against Orpheus, feeling him already hard against her center. They both moaned into the other’s mouth at the slight contact.

Orpheus broke away from the kiss to venture down her jaw and neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin there to leave several marks that would turn into bruises by morning. Eurydice hummed in satisfaction and urged his head further downward, already excited to see how what she was wearing would play into what she knew he was about to do. Orpheus obliged her and moved to kiss quickly along her collarbone and then the soft skin on the top of her breasts. He then pressed his mouth to the space between them, right over her heart. 

Eurydice went to slide off the strap of the bra to allow him better access, but Orpheus stopped her, shaking his head.

“Wait,” he whispered, already breathing heavily. “Let me do it.”

Eurydice raised her eyebrows but complied; she trusted her husband. Orpheus returned his mouth to her, sucking a nipple hidden behind the lacey material of her top. She gasped and arched into him. With the hand that wasn’t pressing into her back, holding him to her, he cupped and teased her other breast. Through the thin fabric, Eurydice could feel the warmth of his mouth and tongue, the pressure of his fingers. It was somehow both so much and not nearly enough at the same time. She curled her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly in frustration, which caused him to moan. She wanted his mouth on her skin, needed that contact. 

Knowing what she wanted, Orpheus slowly—painfully so—began to push down the top of the bra. He kissed over her skin as he revealed it, swirling his tongue around a nipple before taking it into his mouth. Eurydice gasped again, her fingers tugging even harder at his hair and Orpheus made a soft sound in response. He sucked harder, just on the right side of painful that he knew Eurydice liked. Pushing aside the fabric in front of her other breast, Orpheus returned his hand there. After some time, he pulled back and kissed across her chest to that side, making sure all of her got the attention she deserved.

Eurydice loved this, she really did. But she could feel raw wanting and need building in her stomach, between her legs. She needed more from him.

Knowing he’d understand, she whispered, “Orpheus… please, Love.” 

“Okay,” he said, pulling back, voice deep and hazel eyes dark with arousal. “Let’s get this off.”

“Gods, _please_,” Eurydice replied. The present had served its purpose to surprise her poet, but the top was more in the way than anything, its lace now chaffing against the skin below her breasts. She wanted it gone.

Leaning back slightly, Orpheus reached his hands behind her to feel for the clasp. Fingers unsteady, he fumbled with the unfamiliar garment for a few moments before it came undone. He then began tugging at the top, confused when it didn’t fall off all at once.

He furrowed his brow in concentration. He pulled harder. “Wait—why won’t it—” 

Eurydice reached around to undo the ribbon he was surely missing. “Oh, wait. Orpheus, hang on; there’s a—” 

Before she could finish her sentence, they both heard a tear and stopped. Eurydice’s hands flew in front of her mouth and Orpheus pulled his back immediately. The top, now ripped in the back, fell down Eurydice’s waist. 

“Oh,” she gasped, looking to her husband who returned her look of shock. It was silent for a moment. 

“Uh—I think—I might’ve—" Orpheus stuttered, but before he could say anything more, Eurydice collapsed into giggles, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“Oh my gods—Orpheus!” she laughed, pulling back to look at him, the bra, and then back at him, laughing even more at the shocked look on his face. “You ripped it!”

“Oh no—Eurydice. I’m so sorry,” he said, panicked, “Oh Gods, was it expensive? It looked expensive.” The expression on his face was genuinely pained.

Still laughing, Eurydice shook her head. “No, no. I didn’t buy it.”

“Huh?” Orpheus looked to her, confused. “You… Eurydice, you didn’t steal it, did you?”

She shook her head again and cupped his cheek, smiling at him. “No, no, Love. I didn’t steal it. It was a gift, from Persephone.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Persephone?” 

“Hmm,” she responded. “So, you have her to thank.”

Orpheus didn’t really want to contemplate the implications of the woman who he’d known all his life, who had practically help raise him, buying lingerie for his wife. Especially not when said wife was still straddling his lap and he was still very much turned on. 

He sighed. “I… I’m sorry Eurydice, I should have been more careful.”

“Hey,” Eurydice took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, trying to bring the moment back. Pulling away, she smiled, “It’s okay. It’s off now. That’s what matters.”

Orpheus laughed slightly against her lips, and then kissed her again, deeper this time. He was glad that, after nearly two years as lovers, they were comfortable enough with each other to make mistakes, to mess up, in these moments without it ruining anything. Really, he loved when Eurydice teased him, when they weren’t serious, when they could just enjoy themselves. It was a level of intimacy they were both grateful to have.

Reaching down, Orpheus gently untied the ribbon at the back of the bra and slid it from around Eurydice’s waist, tossing it aside. She smiled into their kiss at that and eagerly pressed her bare chest against his. Suddenly, surprising them both a bit, he flipped them so that Eurydice laid on her back on the bed and he was half on top of her, their legs tangled together.

Though he had become far more confident in the time since they first became intimate, Orpheus still very rarely took the lead in these things. He knew Eurydice liked to set their pace, and normally, wherever she wanted to go, he was happy to follow. But before they went any further, he wanted to do this for her.

Now on her back, Eurydice looked to him in shock for a moment before he recaptured her mouth. She returned the kiss eagerly, taking their new position as an opportunity to grind her hips against him. She could feel him hard against her thigh, and when they moved against each other, they both moaned into the kiss. Gods, she wanted him right then and there, wanted to tear off his trousers, wrap her legs around his waist, take the full length of him inside of her, and move together until they were sore and spent. But Orpheus had other plans.

Moving off of her slightly, Orpheus slid a hand down between them. He slipped his fingers past the lacey fabric of her underwear and finally teased into her folds, marveling at how drenched she was already. Eurydice gasped and let her legs fall further apart as his fingers glided along her wetness. He started slow, lazily circling her clit and watching her face for a reaction. Then, Eurydice reached a hand down over his, prompting him to start moving his fingers faster, setting their pace. She thought about these moments often; whenever she watched Orpheus’ fingers flit over the strings of his lyre or grip a pencil as he scribbled out a poem, Eurydice remembered how he touched her, how practiced those hands were at so many things. Desperate for more friction, she moved her hips in time with him.

“Is that good?” Orpheus breathed against her cheek. His eyes were still dark with lust, but he was fully focused on the task at hand. “I want to make it good.”

“More—_ah_!” Eurydice whined, arching as he increased his pressure and hit a sensitive spot.

Even after all this time, even as they had come to know each other’s bodies so well, Orpheus was still always concerned with her pleasure. He loved giving it to her as much as he enjoyed having his own and would do whatever he could to make sure she was comfortable and happy, knowing she’d do the same for him.

Suddenly, Orpheus pulled his hand back from her. Eurydice groaned at the loss of contact, but her husband just as quickly switched from his place beside her to between her legs, hovering over her. He covered her mouth with his own and slid his hands behind her, holding her to him in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her thighs around his middle. When they broke apart, Orpheus smiled down at her. Eurydice’s hair was splayed across their pillow and her cheeks had flushed a warm pink. In the pause, they breathed heavily, chests moving against one another.

“You look unimaginably beautiful,” Orpheus whispered to her, touching their noses together. He removed a hand from behind her, flexing his fingers before running them gently through her hair. It occurred to Eurydice that his hand was probably tired.

She brought her own fingers up to frame his face. “So do you, my Love.”

He grinned and kissed across her cheek, moving more quickly this time down her jaw, neck, and again over her chest. Though he hated to deny her breasts any attention, Orpheus knew he’d made his wife wait long enough. Still, he worked one nipple with his thumb as he peppered kisses down her stomach. 

Impatient as ever, Eurydice moaned, “_Orpheus_—”

“Hold on, Love. I can only do one thing at a time—you know that,” he said, smirking up at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible sometimes.”

Orpheus slowed his pace even more as he kissed over her lower stomach, teasing her. 

“Orpheus!” Eurydice whined. The ache between her legs was practically unbearable. She needed him there. Now. Orpheus giggled and she felt his warm breath spread over his skin, exciting her even more.

Finally, he hooked his fingers inside the thin lace of her underwear and tugged them off over her legs. Almost immediately, so quickly that it surprised even Eurydice, Orpheus’ mouth was on her, hot and attentive as he lapped at her wetness.

Eurydice nearly screamed at the contact, moaning his name as her head fell back and her thighs settled on his shoulders. He swirled his tongue, tasting her before moving again to concentrate on the source of her pleasure. When he reached it, Eurydice fisted her fingers in his hair, pulling harder than she meant to, but it only spurred Orpheus on more. He worked her with his lips and tongue, circling her and enjoying her familiar taste and scent, but always returning to focus where she wanted him to.

“Oh, Gods, Orpheus, _yes_. That feels—_ah_—that feels so good, Baby—" Eurydice was cut off with a gasp as he whorled his tongue against her.

Orpheus couldn’t look up at her without breaking his concentration, but if he had, he’d have seen her in a state of utter bliss, hair wild and eyes closed tightly as she let her husband do this for her. He slid two fingers inside of her, moving them to bring her closer.

Eurydice wasn’t going to last much longer, and she didn’t want to. His insistent mouth on her, his deft fingers stroking inside of her, were both too much now. After a few more moments, she felt the warm pressure in her stomach reach a peak and she came against his mouth. Eurydice cried out, hands tight in Orpheus’ hair, his name mingled with a string of curses and _yeses _on her lips. As always, he eased her through it, not letting up until he was sure it was over. When it was, he gently untangled her legs from his shoulders, and went to rest on the bed beside her.

Eurydice was still breathing heavily, and Orpheus watched how her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her hair was even more tousled that before, and she had a look of stunned relief on her face that formed into a smile when her eyes met her husband’s. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. 

“That was good?” Orpheus asked, as he always did.

Eurydice laughed, spent and giddy. She ruffled his messy hair.

“Amazing,” she replied, smiling. “You’re the man of my dreams, did you know that?”

Orpheus beamed and without missing a beat, said, “You’re the woman of mine.”

She hummed happily and brought him in for a kiss, loving how her own taste mingled with that of Orpheus’ mouth. When she pulled back, they laid there in the silence, enjoying the moment while Eurydice recovered, one hand on her chest as if to slow her racing heart, the other intertwined with his. That was, until she felt Orpheus shift against her, his arousal now uncomfortable within his trousers.

Turning, Eurydice kissed his forehead and whispered, “Okay, Love. Your turn.”

Orpheus grinned excitedly as Eurydice sat up. He went to follow her, but she pressed a hand to his chest.

“No, you stay there,” she said. Orpheus raised his eyebrows, unsure of what she had in mind but thrilled, nonetheless. He trusted her.

Orpheus watched as his wife pushed his legs apart and situated herself between his thighs, hovering over him slightly. She had a sly grin on her face as she leaned forward to capture his lips in hers, and when she pressed their bodies together, she could feel his hardness against her thigh, feel him try to move against her. She smiled into the kiss.

Slowly, Eurydice began trailing her mouth down his jaw and neck, much as he had done for her only a few minutes before. She was quicker than Orpheus, however, more eager to get where she was going, and much more aggressive. When she reached the juncture of his neck and collar bone, Eurydice made sure to leave dark bruises with her teeth, biting and sucking and marking him as her own. Orpheus gasped at every touch, still shocked at how something that hurt could also feel so good, as long as it was his wife that was doing it to him.

Eurydice kissed down his chest, swirling her thumbs and tongue over his nipples—something she had discovered a while ago that he liked and used it to her advantage ever since.

“Eurydice,” Orpheus gasped, voice light and lilting as she kissed across his chest to give equal attention to all of him. He moaned softly and ran a hand through her hair.

Eurydice pressed a final kiss to the center of his chest before going further downwards, mouth moving over his narrow waist and the soft skin of his stomach to his hips which the pair of trousers he was wearing still covered. He was watching her through lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open. Without hesitation, she sat up, undid the top button on his pants, and plunged her hand inside.

When Eurydice took him in her hand, Orpheus gasped and his head fell back on their pillows, hands fisting in the sheets beside him. She grinned and stroked and the full length of him, loving how he made a strangled sound when she ran her thumb over the tip, gathering the beads of moisture there to smooth the way. He was almost too easy, but that’s what she adored about Orpheus. He didn’t hide his pleasure from her. When they had first decided to be together, he admitted to her that he was rather inexperienced, that the people he had been with had been selfish. Ever the hopeless romantic, Orpheus been all too willing to give lovers whatever they wanted instead of trying to understand what he enjoyed—he had no idea how he wanted to be touched, to be loved. Like her, he was used to letting other people take and take, never knowing if he’d get back in return what they’d gotten from him. It had surprised her at first, that someone as sweet and tender as Orpheus had been hurt by anyone, but the more she learned about him, about everyone who’d left him behind, the more it made sense. Together, he and Eurydice had discovered what Orpheus really liked. She now knew how best to give that to him and took every chance she got to treat him and preciously as he did her. 

Licking her lips, Eurydice settled between Orpheus’ thighs. She grinned up at him one last time, relishing the look of hope, anticipation, astonishment on his face, before kissing from his hip inward, and finally taking him into her mouth. The startled sound he made as she did so was positively melodic, beginning with a sharp moan and tapering off into her name. She was oddly reminded of what he had told her when they first met—_Eurydice, Eurydice… your name is like a melody!_

It sure sounded like one when he gasped it as she worked him with her lips and tongue. Eurydice hollowed her cheeks around him, and Orpheus cried out, almost incoherent.

“Eurydice, oh Gods, oh Gods…I—_ah!_”

If she could have, she would have smiled. She loved doing this for him, loved the weight and taste of him in her mouth that had now become familiar to her, loved teasing him and driving him crazy and pushing him to the edge, loved how he screamed her name when he was almost there.

The sight of her mouth on his cock, coupled with the warm feeling of her actually around him, was too much for Orpheus. He wasn’t going to last long at all if she kept up like this, and there was so much more he wanted from tonight. 

It took most of his will power, but finally, he spoke, gasping, “Eurydice, wait… _wait. _Stop.”

Eurydice paused immediately, pulling off and holding him in her hand. Concerned, she asked in a hurry, “What’s wrong? Orpheus? Is everything alright?” They were both dazed and breathing hard.

He nodded, and explained, breathlessly, “I… I want to make love to you… with you. I don’t want this to end now. Please…” He swallowed hard, “let me.” 

Eurydice’s expression softened and she smiled, moving to sit back upright. She whispered, “Okay.”

He grinned back at her. As always, he was glad he had found someone who listened to him like Eurydice did, who didn’t try to take just because she felt like she could. Quickly, he shed his trousers and underwear, the metal clasps on his suspenders making a thud with they hit the floor. When he leaned back on the bed again and his face was flushed and full of gratitude and awe as Eurydice settled over him now, straddling his hips.

“Like this?” she asked, searching his face for confirmation. “Tell me how you want it, Love.” 

Orpheus nodded. His cock was practically at her center, and the closeness was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but he held on. “That’s perfect.”

Eurydice reached down to take him in her hand again, guiding him to her. Spreading her legs slightly, she positioned him at her entrance. Slowly, gently, wanting to savor the moment, she took Orpheus inside of her.

She watched Orpheus’ face as she did so, and in his wide eyes, as always, she saw the utter love and reverence he had for her there. When he felt her warmth envelop him completely, he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath. It took a bit for her to adjust to him, and Orpheus waited patiently for her before he moved at all.

Once she was settled, she rolled her hips once to let him know she was ready, and they both gasped. She intertwined her fingers with his, and slowly, they began to move together. There was nothing else like it in the world, like being joined with him, Eurydice thought. She felt that she might nearly burst from the feeling of him thrusting up inside of her, of being this close to him. It was perfect and agonizing and entirely too much all at once. Most of all, it was something she’d never get tired of.

Orpheus removed one of his hands from hers and pressed a thumb to her clit, circling it deliberately as she moved on top of him. Eurydice gasped at that, feeling pleasure already beginning to build up inside her again. She involuntarily quickening her pace.

“Orpheus,” she moaned. She tightened her grip on his hand as his fingers became more persistent. Gods, he drove her crazy sometimes.

“Eurydice,” he answered. They moved together like that for a bit, and as they did, Orpheus couldn’t take his eyes off of her--her rolling hips, her soft breasts, her wild hair. His thrusts were already growing erratic as he desperately tried to give her her pleasure again before he reached his. 

Looking down at him, she whispered softly, “Go on, Orpheus, Love. It’s okay.”

He moaned her name again, not ready to let go yet. Eurydice wasn’t, either, but his hands on her, the way he moved inside her, how she tightened around him, didn’t leave either of them with much of a choice. With a final thrust, Orpheus brought them both over the edge, Eurydice crying out first and him following almost immediately behind. She watched his face, open and sweet as he found his release inside of her. Leaning forward, Eurydice steady herself on his waist while their pleasure washed over them, leaving her breathless.

When it was over, when they had separated, Eurydice collapsed forward onto Orpheus’ chest, tangling their legs together as he brought his arms up around her to hold her to him. They were both still dazed and breathing hard. She buried her face in his neck, not ready to lose that contact just yet.

Quietly then, against his skin, Eurydice mumbled, “Happy anniversary.” 

Orpheus laughed and turned his head to kiss her hair. “Happy anniversary, Love.”

After a few moments, they switched to laying under the covers, Eurydice curled into her familiar spot at Orpheus’ side, her head on his chest, his arm around her. As always, it was quiet for a little bit while they both recovered.

“I’m still sorry,” Orpheus said, breaking the silence. “About your underwear.”

Eurydice laughed and shrugged. She cast a glance to the floor where the discarded top now lay. Neither of them was sure where the bottoms were. “It did what it was meant to do. Died a hero’s death at the hands of my horny husband.”

Orpheus groaned and covered his face with his free hand, which made Eurydice laugh again. 

“Please tell me you’re not gonna tell Lady Persephone about this,” he begged.

“Hmm,” she pretended to think about it for a moment. “No, I’m not. If she asks, and I’m sure she will, I’ll just have to tell her it served its purpose.” 

Orpheus sighed with relief. “Thank you. I am going to miss it, though. You looked absolutely stunning.” 

Eurydice smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Hmm. Glad you thought so. Where you surprised?” 

“Completely,” he replied.

“Good. Though, I think you had me beat for romance,” Eurydice said, holding up her left hand to admire the silver ring Orpheus had given her earlier, watching how it reflected the low light of the fireplace. “Yet again.”

“Hey,” he said, taking her hand in his, his voice more serious now. “It’s not a competition, ‘Rydice. Besides, romance is different for everyone.”

She sighed. "But you're so... _good _at it, Orpheus. How are you so good at it?"

Orpheus kissed the palm of her hand that he was holding, and after a moment, said, “Y’know, when I’m playing at the bar, and I look out, and even if it’s a huge crowd, even if the room is so packed I can hardly see the door, I always see you.” He squeezed her hand, and Eurydice smiled. “And night after night, you watch me play the same songs for the same folks, after working the same shift, and no matter _what_" he tapped her nose with his finger, "you’re still always looking at me like there’s nothing else in the whole entire world.” He intertwined their fingers and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. “I think that’s as romantic as any verse ever written.” 

Eurydice squeezed his hand back now, nodding.

“Okay,” she said, beaming at him. He understood her, really understood her, better than anyone else ever had. She felt like her heart might burst. “I believe you.”

“Good. Because it’s true,” he replied, smiling back at her. "And I love you, and I know you love me."

"I do. I love you so much, Orpheus," Eurydice said, gripping his hand, voice cracking slightly. "More than food, more than the Summertime, more than--umf!"

She was cut off as he suddenly pressed a kiss to her lips--one that was warm and slow, with no expectation or wanting behind it other than their need to be that close, to confirm what they'd just said to each other. Eurydice felt the release of a tension in her body she didn't know she was holding. 

When they broke apart, Eurydice returned her head back to Orpheus' chest, tracing random patterns in his skin as they edged nearer and nearer to sleep. The fire, now nearly dead, cast a low warm glow around the room. 

Then, quietly, Orpheus said, “The outfit was a nice touch, though.” 

Eurydice giggled. “Hmm, I’ll remember that for next year.”

Orpheus grinned, eyes already closed and voice heavy. “Seems like we have a lot to look forward to, you and I.”

Eurydice felt warm—from the dying fire, the man tangled up with her, and the promises he’d made to her, ones he’d kept. Already practically asleep, she whispered into her husband’s chest, “We do, Love. We really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> the exact prompt was: "anything w/ eurydice wearing lingerie to surprise orpheus 👀? (i know it probably wouldn't be smth that she'd splurge on, but maybe it was a gift from persephone or someone?) thank u in advance if u consider it!"
> 
> hope u enjoyed!! now im back to suffering over homework :'^)
> 
> @waitformereprise/@passionslipsaway on tumblr


End file.
